Scout's Mother's Little Lover (Work In Progress)
by NaughtE
Summary: Tell me what you think so far in the reviews. It is about the relationship between RED Scout and RED Scout's Mother in which they fall in love and try anything to not let anyone know and thats all SO FAR. (WIP)


Red Scout's Mother came inside Red Scout's room. When she entered she saw him laying down with his petite ass in the air and jerking his big boy cock in his hands rapidly. Scout's Mother gasped when she viewed this sight before her. She sneaked up on Scout very quietly with one leg inconsistently stepping after one another in attempt to surprise Scout. When she proceeded very slowly, she saw his asshole and it was shaved along with his cock and balls as she glazed hypnotically down. She then licked her lips slow unconsciously as she thought how clean her young boy was. She pounced with one sudden leap and latched on Scout's asshole like a leech and started to move her tongue in and out of Scout's asshole. Scout then moaned and then shouted, "What the hell!" Scout's Mother tongue exited Scout's asshole along with some salvia and said in a seducing voice, "Just seeing my young boy's goods, so I'm guessing I can't do that after all I been though with you?" Scout with an angry face said, "What do you mean, I guess, oh what I mean is!" Scout's speech was interrupted with one of his fat balls being inserted into his mother's mouth as she moaned in joy. Scout then said in a nervous manner, "Mom! You can't be really doing this, now, this is not, right." Scout's words were struggling to get out as his balls were being licked and sucked, Scout's Mother replied with a muffled voice, "I can't baby, your balls taste so fucking good!" After Scout's ass and balls were ravished by his mother, Scout and his Mother was sitting on the bed without Scout's ass being in the air this time like previously. Scout in an angry tone and face said, "What the hell Mom! You can't just sneak up in my room and stick your damn tongue in my ass!" Scout's Mother with a grin said, "Language young man. Besides I am your mother, I seen everything ha!" Scout looked at his mother with an embarrassed face. Scout's Mother said in a more casual tone, "Since I tasted all of your ass, come over and taste mine." Scout's Mother then proceeded to take off all of her clothes, starting with her red skirt, and slipping it off and revealing her fine ass in the process, then, she pull off her panties to reveal her pussy which was slightly wet and hairy, then finally, she then took off everything else that remained and revealed her delicious looking nipples and breasts. Scout then became harder than he was 10 seconds ago. She walked casually with her ass swinging back and forth and sit herself down on the bed while eventually proceeding to prop her ass up like Scout's ass was. Scout then blushed harder than before, Scout's Mother said with her horny voice, "Eat me out, come and show me how far your tongue can go in mommy's ass now." Scout then started to ram his tongue in his mother's ass and started licking and sucking really hard, this caused her to moan really load and become even more wet and horny. Scout's Mother was enjoying every second of the licking and she said without hesitation, "Now my pussy baby." Scout then started to remove the tongue out of his mom's asshole into the pussy. Scout then licked her pussy while the juices were flowing in his mouth at a rapid and free rate. Scout's Mother was satisfied moments later while Scout got a pube out of his mouth and said casually, "Mom you don't shave that much do you?" Scout's Mother laughed and replied, "I know, my own son is more responsible and clean than I am I guess, ha." Scout then started to hesitate to say but eventually his words slipped out and he said, "Mom, thanks allot, that felt really amazing. But you kind of sucked my nuts and all but you forgot to suck my." Scout was interrupted by his mother quickly and she said in a serious way, "Your dick. I see. I barely got to even look at that fat thing of yours, you're bigger than your father and damn I'd fuck you instead honestly even though that sort of thing is wrong to do since we are mother and son and all." Scout said with surprise, "No one needs to know! Seriously, your very attractive and I would honestly bang you really.. I am getting really obsessed with you now am I?" Scout's Mother cracked a grin and said, "You sure are, and I like it." Scout's Mother got on her knees and her nose was just an inch and a half away from her face and said with horniness floating all around her, "Big boy! You certainly have grown! I did not know it was a little over 8 inches! It smells like a fresh nice cock all right!" Scout's Mother's nose now touched the cock as she rubbed it down to taste his nuts and run her tongue down shaft to the top of his head, she then started to pop her son's head in her mouth and Scout


End file.
